


strawberry lipstick state of mind

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Feminization, Heed these tags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elias scores his 100th career point with the game winning goal on Thursday night.Jake beats JT to the aux cord after the game, blasting Shania Twain.Shania sings, "Man, I feel like a woman!"Jake wraps an arm around Elias and he shivers a little. He's curious. About what, he's going to find out.
Relationships: Elias Pettersson/Jake Virtanen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	strawberry lipstick state of mind

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i mean it's right what it says on the tin. they really DID play "man, i feel like a woman" after elias scored the OT gwg for his 100th career point (december 12th against the hurricanes). i lost my mind a little bit about it!
> 
> title comes from the song adore you by harry styles
> 
> (cw for tipsy sex)

Jake beats JT to the aux cord and so it’s Shania instead of The Cranberries after the win, “Man, I Feel Like a Woman” blasting as the boys strip and cheer for Elias and Jacob. Jake wraps an arm tight around Elias’ waist and says, “Fuck, yes, good game Petey!” He laughs and congratulates Jake right back. Jake got moved to his line tonight, and he’s nothing if not tenacious, zipping up and down the ice with his fangs out. 

Elias has never thought much about Jake, but Jake’s arm sinks around him low to his hips, his hand resting right on his hip, and all of a sudden Elias feels shivery. Jake’s arm is big around him and he’s tugged into his side and for a wild moment Elias thinks of nothing but _want_. Jake turns into his body, the two of them pressed close, and they make eye contact. Jake looks curious, _interested_, but then Quinn’s pulling Elias in another direction and the strange feeling disappears. 

Elias shakes it off and figures nothing will come of it, but then they go to a bar after the game. He watches Jake, who’s a couple beers and a couple strikeouts deep into the night. “Fuckin’ depressing to watch,” Quinn mutters into Elias’ shoulder. Elias giggles and takes the next drink from Quinn, something icy and strawberry that’s cold going down and then hot in his chest once the alcohol settles. 

Quinn gets distracted by something Brock says and Elias wanders over to the bar to sit beside Jake. He’s curious. About what, he’s not entirely sure. The moment from the locker room seems to play on repeat in his mind. 

Jake’s looking the other way down the bar when Elias sits, but the flash of blonde hair and the tall pink glass must catch the corner of his eye because he’s turning, bending toward Elias and saying “Hey girl, you smell g--holy shit, sorry Petey.” He drops his hand. Directly onto Elias’ thigh. 

Jake’s staring at his mouth. Elias isn’t paying attention to much besides the hand on his thigh. He’s curious. About what, he might be figuring it out. “Your drink smells like perfume,” Jake says, still not moving his hand. He sips his beer. Something rushes down Elias’ spine. It feels _different_. His breath is uneven for a second. 

“Strawberry,” Elias says, curling his fingers around the glass. He takes a long drink from it.

Jake just hums in consideration. He doesn’t take his hand off Elias’ thigh. He watches Elias expression carefully, how he flushes when he ever so casually lets his hand slide an inch further up his thigh. “Hey,” he says. “D’you wanna dance?”

“Sure.”

It’s packed and there’s not much by way of dancing, mostly just moving among the bodies and sizing one another up. Elias keeps sipping on his drink, watching Jake watch him. Jake’s staring at his mouth.

They move up against each other, laughing and pretending like there’s no undercurrent of strange tension. But Elias can’t shake the shudder of feeling he got when Jake wrapped his arm around him after the game, or the way he put his hand on his thigh and called him _girl_ at the bar.

The bar is so hot that it feels like summer; Jake has a hand on Elias’ waist and Elias’ hand has somehow made its way around the back of Jake’s neck. They’re pressed together as they move to the music. Elias imagines Jake is someone else. Jake is just a body, just a hand on his waist. Just a voice saying, “You look pretty tonight, Petey.”

Jake’s testing the waters. He watches Elias’ mouth as Elias inhales at the sound of _pretty_. 

Jake smiles. His hand creeps lower, settling down on the dimple of Elias’ back, just above his ass. The bass pounds in time with the heartbeat in Elias’ chest, loud in his ears.

“Come home with me,” Jake says.

Elias nods and orders an Uber.

They don’t say anything in the backseat. Jake thrums his fingers on the bench between them but he doesn’t touch Elias.

Jake’s apartment is the epitome of a lonely bachelor pad, bland and grey. Elias thinks he won’t be seeing much of it. He’s still a little drunk. Drunk enough that it feels right, feels good when Jake bares his teeth and crowds Elias into a corner. He gets his hands on Elias’ waist, pushing up his shirt to press his thumbs into the flesh of his hips.

“You liked my hand on your thigh tonight,” Jake accuses, running one hand down from Elias’ hip to cup the back of his thigh, high near the curve of his ass.

Elias tilts his head back, just a little. “Maybe,” he says. “You’re overcompensating for everyone rejecting you,” he accuses right back.

“So what? You didn’t reject me.” He grins and presses closer to Elias, pressing his crotch against Elias’ hip. Elias can tell he’s half hard already. “I think you liked it when I called you _pretty_.”

Elias’ breath catches again. There’s something secret and taboo of the word _pretty_ on Jake’s tongue. Blood rushes to Elias’ dick. Maybe he could be pretty. Maybe he’s curious about how it would feel to be pretty for someone for a night.

“You’re so pink. Your mouth…” Elias knows he’s flushed red from his forehead to his neck, but when Jake reaches up his thumb to press down on his bottom lip, he remembers the strawberry drink, its deep pink color staining his lips and tongue. “You’re _pretty_, Petey.”

Jake’s voice is low and gruff. Elias sinks down the wall an inch. He nods.

When Jake rushes forward to kiss him hard and sloppy, he kisses back. It tastes like his strawberry drink. Jake’s tongue makes its way into Elias’ mouth fast, wet and too aggressive, but Elias likes it. He likes the push and pull, the hunger and desperation of it. He groans in the back of his throat, grabbing the front of Jake’s shirt to pull him in closer.

Jake grinds his crotch into Elias’ hips as they kiss sloppily, rolling his hard-on insistently and pressing the broad front of his thigh into Elias’ dick. Elias rocks into it, trying to rub off into Jake’s thigh.

Jake breaks the kiss and takes a step back. “Wait, let me get--” he cuts himself off and stumbles down the hall.

Elias slumps back against the wall, breathing hard and pressing the heel of his hand on his crotch to relieve some of the pressure. There’s a buzz under his skin, something dangerous but seductive about this. It’s not right; Elias doesn’t want Jake for more than a night and Jake doesn’t want Elias for more than his mouth.

Elias can be pretty for him, though. Elias likes the idea of being pretty for him. When Jake comes back, he’s carrying two small items in his hand and his belt and pants are undone. He comes back to Elias, crowding up against him in the corner, pressing him into the crease of the wall and grinding their hips together.

He kisses Elias’ neck and holds his waist. “You’ve got such a skinny waist. Like such a pretty girl, Petey.”

Elias bucks his hips up at that. Jake smiles against his neck. “Oh?” he says. “You want to be a pretty girl?”

Elias nods. He can feel his flush spread, all the way to the tips of his ears. Jake kisses Elias’ Adam’s Apple and takes his hands off Elias’ waist to push his jeans down. “Can you be a pretty girl for me?”

“Y-yeah,” Elias stammers.

Jake pulls away from Elias’ neck and reaches a hand up; he’s holding a tube of lipstick. He pops the cap off of it. “So pretty, Petey,” he murmurs. “You have such a pretty mouth.” Jake holds Elias’ chin and smears the lipstick over his mouth. He runs his thumb over Elias’ bottom lip. The lipstick tastes like strawberry.

Jake rubs his hand over the front of Elias’ pants, cupping his dick through his jeans. “You know what,” he says, rubbing Elias insistently. Elias whines in response. “You’d look so pretty on your knees.”

Elias can’t do anything but nod. He slips down the wall, letting his knees bend, putting his hands on the waistband of Jake’s boxers and pushing them off until his dick springs free, hard and red, leaking at the tip.

Elias sinks lower on the wall and mouths down Jake’s stomach and along his hip bones, leaving strawberry red marks behind. Jake is built, big for his height. He peers up at Jake through his eyelashes; Jake is bright red and breathing hard. 

Elias settles onto his knees. He curls a hand around the base of Jake’s dick, giving him a couple experimental strokes and hearing Jake curse under his breath before leaning forward, looking up, and wrapping his lipstick-pink lips around the head of Jake’s dick.

Jake bucks forward. “Oh my God, fuck, yes baby,” he moans. Elias licks the slit.

He hollows his cheeks and takes Jake further into his mouth, until his dick pressed into the back of his throat and he can’t go any deeper. The precome is bitter but Elias swallows, throat and mouth tightening. Jake moans and jerks his hips forward but Elias takes control, bobbing his head up and down, licking the underside at the same time.

Jake is pushy and can’t stop moving, so Elias relinquishes the control to him, letting his dick slide almost all the way out and opening his mouth, sticking out his tongue. Jake’s dick lies there, still hard and red. Elias waits for Jake to take what he wants.

“Fuck,” he says. “Can… can I fuck your mouth?”

Elias nods, and Jake wastes no time sheathing his dick back inside, fucking into the back of his throat as far as he’ll go. He pushes a hand into Elias’ hair and grabs it, holding Elias still as he thrusts into his mouth. Elias takes it, letting his eyes flutter shut and moaning around Jake’s dick at the sensation of his hair being pulled.

Jake slows his thrusts. “I’m gonna come,” he announces. 

Elias pulls off and replaces his mouth with a hand, jerking Jake hard and fast until he thrusts into his grasp and stripes come all over Elias’ face. It catches in his eyelashes, wet on his cheeks and a few drops landing on Elias’ bottom lip. Jake groans when Elias sticks his tongue out to lick it off his mouth. It’s bitter but half strawberry from the lipstick.

Elias stands without wiping off the rest of his face. He’s still hard in his pants, edging closer to desperate, and Jake cups his hard-on, rubbing with the heel of his hand.

“You need to get off, yeah baby?” he asks.

Elias nods, needy for it.

“Do you wanna ride my thigh, get off like that? Rub your clit on my leg?”

It’s obscene but Elias needs it so bad that he just nods, pressing his hips forward when Jake presses his thigh between Elias’ legs. Jake shoves his leg up to force Elias on his toes and Elias lets his body slump a little so the thigh between his legs is propping him up. He grinds down insistently, squeezing his eyes shut, right on the edge of pleasure and pain from the friction of his pants and zipper against his dick.

Jake pushes his hands up the front of Elias shirt. He palms at Elias’ pecs as he rocks down on his thigh. “Baby, you’ve got the prettiest tits,” he says. He rolls his thumbs over Elias nipples. Elias moans and rocks down faster, chasing his orgasm.

“You could be the team’s girl,” Jake growls. “You’d like that, huh? To be a pretty little thing for us, let us dress you up and mess you up after you have a good game to reward you?”

Elias whines. Jake reaches down to pop the button of Elias pants, pulling his dick out into the cool air. There’s a click of lube and Jake reaches back down and everything is suddenly cooler and slicker. Elias gasps and jerks his hips, the feeling of his bare dick on Jake’s thigh all different than the rough fabric of his jeans. Jake presses a hand over Elias dick, trapping it between his hand and thigh, and Elias fucks his dick into the friction he’s created.

Jake takes his free hand to Elias’ face, running his thumb around in the drying come there, spreading it around on his cheek. He presses his thumb to the crease of Elias’ mouth and Elias opens for him, wrapping his lips around the thumb and lapping the bitter come off the pad of it. “Look so pretty covered in come,” Jake murmurs. “Bet you’d let all the guys do this to you. Bet you’d love it.”

He fucks against Jake’s thigh harder now, losing his rhythm. He needs it so bad but he’s riding just at the edge of it. He releases Jakes thumb wetly and whimpers, “I gotta, hn, I need to come.”

“You can do it, baby,” Jake says. He pushes his hand up Elias’ shirt again, rubbing his chest. “C’mon,” he encourages. “Keep humping my thigh while I play with your tits.”

Elias nods desperately, rutting harder against Jakes thigh. Jakes fingers find one of Elias’ nipples and he pinches it, rolling it between his fingers, and it’s too much, and Elias is coming with a sharp cry, hips stuttering and come spurting onto Jakes leg.

He slumps back into the corner, breathing hard.

“Fuck,” Jake says.

“Yeah,” Elias replies, voice hoarse. They’re silent a moment.

“Do you wanna, uh, stay the night?” Jake grimaces, and Elias can’t help but laugh softly.

“No, not really.”

“Cool, alright.” Jake seems a little jittery, bouncing nervously on his toes. “And, uh, about what we just did--”

“How about I don’t tell anyone you got off pretending I was a girl if you don’t tell anyone I got off on being called a girl?” Elias offers.

Jake smiles. “That works for me.”

Elias pushes himself up into a standing position and pulls up his pants. It’s a little sticky but he doesn’t really want to stay for a shower. He pats Jake’s shoulder. “Good night, Tuna,” he says. 

“Night, Petey.”

Elias pauses in the kitchen to clean the dry come off his face with a paper towel and as he waits outside for his Uber, he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. It comes away pink, shimmery in the night, smelling vaguely like strawberry.

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot believe i wrote this okay
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
